Commodore
='COMMODORE - UNITED STATES OF AMERICA'= In the United States Navy, the United States Coast Guard and the United States Public Health Service Commissioned Corps, Commodore is a one-star flag officer, with the pay grade of O-7. The abbreviation for personnel from the USN, USCG, and NOAA is COMO, whereas for the USPHS the rank abbreviation is COMO. Commodore ranks above Captain and below Rear Admiral. Commodore is equivalent to the rank of Brigadier General in the other uniformed services. 'Appointment And Tour Length' For the Navy and the Coast Guard, to be promoted to the permanent grade of Commodore, officers who are eligible for promotion to these ranks are screened by an in-service promotion board comprising other flag officers from their branch of service. This promotion board then generates a list of officers it recommends for promotion to flag rank. This list is then sent to the service secretary and the joint chiefs for review before it can be sent to the President, through the defense secretary for consideration. The president nominates officers to be promoted from this list with the advice of the Secretary Of War, the service secretary, and if applicable, the service's chief of staff or commandant. The President may nominate any eligible officer who is not on the recommended list if it serves in the interest of the nation, but this is uncommon. The Senate must then confirm the nominee by a majority vote before the officer can be promoted. Once confirmed, a nominee is promoted once he or she assumes an office that requires or allows an officer to hold that rank. For one-star or two-star positions of office that are reserved by statute, the President nominates an officer for appointment to fill that position. For the Navy and the Coast Guard, because the one-star and two-star grades are permanent ranks, the nominee may still be screened by an in-service promotion board to add their input on the nominee before the nomination can be sent to the Senate for approval; for the two commissioned corps, they normally go directly to the Senate. The standard tour length for most rear admiral positions is three years, but some are set at four or more years by statute. Since both grades of rear admiral, and Commodore are permanent, the ranks do not expire when the officer vacates a one-star or two-star position. 'Retirement' Other than voluntary retirement, statute sets a number of mandates for retirement. All one-star officers must retire after five years in grade or 30 years of service, whichever is later, unless they are selected or appointed for promotion or reappointed to grade to serve longer. 'Commodores In Each Branch' 'United Coast Guard' Below are all of the possible billets a Commodore can occupy as a member of the United States Coast Guard. #Commanding Officer (CO) of a Squadron. #Executive & First Officer (XO) of a Task Group. #Chief Administration & Personnel Officer (C1) of a Task Force. #Chief Intelligence & Security Officer (C2) of a Task Force. #Chief Operations Officer (C3) of a Task Group. #Chief Logistics Officer (C4) of a Task Force. #Chief Plans Officer (C5) of a Task Force. #Chief Signal Officer (C6) of a Task Force. #Chief Training Officer (C7) of a Task Force. #Chief Contracts & Finance Officer (C8) of a Task Force. #Chief Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (C9) of a Task Force. #Deputy Administration & Personnel Officer (C1i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Intelligence & Security Officer (C2i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Operations Officer (C3i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Logistics Officer (C4i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Plans Officer (C5i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Signal Officer (C6i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Training Officer (C7i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Contracts & Finance Officer (C8i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (C9i) of a Fleet. 'United States Navy' Below are all of the possible billets a Commodore can occupy as a member of the United States Navy. #Commanding Officer (CO) of a Squadron. #Executive & First Officer (XO) of a Task Group. #Chief Administration & Personnel Officer (N1) of a Task Force. #Chief Intelligence & Security Officer (N2) of a Task Force. #Chief Operations Officer (N3) of a Task Group. #Chief Logistics Officer (N4) of a Task Force. #Chief Plans Officer (N5) of a Task Force. #Chief Signal Officer (N6) of a Task Force. #Chief Training Officer (N7) of a Task Force. #Chief Contracts & Finance Officer (N8) of a Task Force. #Chief Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (N9) of a Task Force. #Deputy Administration & Personnel Officer (N1i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Intelligence & Security Officer (N2i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Operations Officer (N3i) of a Task Force. #Deputy Logistics Officer (N4i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Plans Officer (N5i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Signal Officer (N6i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Training Officer (N7i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Contracts & Finance Officer (N8i) of a Fleet. #Deputy Civil-Military Co-operation Officer (N9i) of a Fleet. <<<< BACK Category:Officer Category:Military Officer Category:Tau'ri Military Rank Category:United States Military Rank Category:United States Coast Guard Rank Category:United States Navy Rank Category:Commissioned Officer Category:Flag Officer Category:Commodore Category:Admiral